Un gran tesoro
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: La busqueda de Bofur, una que va más allá del oro y el poder de los enanos.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, hechos y lugares no me pertenecen en absoluto. Los he tomado de la excelentísima obra del profesor John Tolkien para darle una vuelta de rosca. **_

_**Este fic participa en el reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro**____**El Poney Pisador**__**.**_

_**Un gran tesoro**_

Él solo era un juguetero, un alma dulce que simplemente deseaba ver la felicidad en los rostros de los niños. Aquella felicidad que a él se le había hecho tan ajena en su niñez, azotada por el terror que dejó paso el fuego del dragón. Su padre se había sumido en la desesperanza y la desidia y había sido él quien llevó a la familia adelante, quien evitó que sus padres y hermanos murieran de hambre. Había servido a los elfos, llevando recados hacia Eriador y más allá del Brandivino, en Bree. Era solo un niño, pero tenía la valentía que todo buen enano debe portar y se encaminaba durante días por cualquier camino que se le presentara, durmiendo bajo la luz de las estrellas, las hojas de los árboles o el techo de una cueva.

Recorriendo tantas millas encontró muchos mercados donde humanos, hombres y elfos comerciaban. Fue así como se descubrió apasionado por el sutil arte de los jugueteros. Cada vez que pasaba por algún puesto, se detenía y pedía que le enseñaran a fabricar juguetes. No siempre estaban predispuestos a ayudarlo, pero cuando encontraba seres atentos a su curiosidad, lo instruían y muchas veces le ofrecían hacer pequeñas reparaciones, pintar detalles. Fue así que con el tiempo aceptó que poseía una habilidad innata para crear juguetes que hacían las delicias de los niños.

Era un enano sencillo, claramente; pero no temía a casi nada, excepto a Smaug. Fue en su adolescencia cuando se cruzó en el camino de Thorin, quien trabajaba en la herrería de un humano que se había apiadado de la suerte del desterrado naugrim. El nieto de Thror llevaba consigo el porte de su linaje y sabía hablar de manera clara y concisa. De ese modo, logró encender en Bofur la chispa necesaria para que de pronto se descubriera ansiando plantar cara al dragón.

La muerte ya no le parecía tan amarga si eso conllevaba el honor de haber intentado recuperar el reino que les pertenecía. Le juró acompañarlo hasta donde lo necesitara por el honor de su familia, pero llevó demasiado tiempo que Thorin pudiera convencer a otros y finalmente se decidiera a comenzar la travesía. Cuando eso sucedió, Bofur era un enano adulto que había conseguido establecer un puesto de juguetes en la zona de Noglond. Llevaba una vida muy austera junto a su esposa, Nâis. Ella era una enana de semblante duro y corazón blando, que amaba profundamente a su esposo. Pero la pena la consumía por el hecho de no poder brindar a Bofur y a sí misma lo único que no poseían y anhelaban con locura: un hijo.

Las lunas avanzaban año tras año sin ningún éxito en esa empresa, ambos se sostenían mutuamente con la esperanza que las cosas cambiaran. Pero Nâis comenzaba a envejecer y temía ya no poder lograrlo. Fue por aquellos años que Thorin apareció en el puesto de juguetes para pedirle que cumpliera con aquella promesa de formar parte de la comitiva que desterrara al dragón. Muy apenado, Bofur reconoció que no debía faltar a su palabra y manchar el honor de su familia. Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de Nâis y siguió al príncipe enano por las tierras de La Comarca, las Montañas Nubladas, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Esgaroth para arribar finalmente al antiguo reino de Erebor.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al descubrir que la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, de la que tanto le habían hablado, era real. Vivió miles de peligros junto al reducido grupo que Thorin había logrado convocar y mil veces lamentó su juramento para luego descubrir que no habría modo de haberse negado al pedido de aquel príncipe y que juraría cien veces más acompañarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

El dragón fue muerto pero el reino jamás llegó a las manos de aquel enano al que todos esperaban ver reinar las tierras de Rhovanion. La muerte lo alcanzó, arrastrando consigo a sus sobrinos. Caída la línea de Durin, Bofur consideró saldada su deuda y partió de vuelta a su hogar, las Montañas Azules. Extrañaba las calles atestadas de enanos gruñendo y riendo, su puesto de juguetes y las sonrisas traviesas de los niños de todas las razas que lo visitaban para admirar su trabajo. Pero por sobre todas las demás cosas, sentía una gran necesidad de abrazar a su esposa y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Recorrió ansioso los caminos que se tendían bajo sus pies, acercándolo día tras día a su destino. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir pesar en su corazón por todas aquellas vidas honorables que habían caído tras la batalla en las tierras que Smaug había convertido en desolación. Eventualmente miraba al suelo, a aquellas rocas que se diseminaban a lo largo de muchos kilómetros, pensando si en ellas estaría guardada la memoria de su padre, de Thorin.

Trece meses habían pasado desde aquella mañana en que había besado los labios de Nâis prometiendo volver. Entró en su hogar ansioso y desesperado por ver a su esposa cocinando alguna de sus delicias. Pero encontró más de lo que esperaba. Un pequeño gran tesoro lo aguardaba, uno más importante que el oro acumulado por un dragón o el poder de un reino. Su pequeño hijo, frágil y fuerte a la vez abriendo los brazos a la vida. Su esposa lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y una alegría incontenible.

_-Hasta aquí han llegado las noticias de la gesta de la Compañía de Thorin Oakenshield. Aquí tienes tu recompensa._

Abrazó a su esposa y a su pequeño, agradeciendo a Aulë por bendecirlo con la vida después de tanta muerte.


End file.
